Syed's Surprise
by fabledfunster
Summary: Light fluffy Chryed. Had to republish after making silly mistake trying to load Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Fluffy domestic Chryed, in contrast to my other stuff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters._

_Would love to have your reviews._

**Syed's Suprise**

" Hiya babe" Syed beams his broadest smile to his lover as he shuts the door behind him, hangs his keys on the hook and takes off his jacket.

"Well, hello gorgeous, you're home early!"

"Have you actually moved from that laptop since this morning?"

"I resent that... I've loaded the washing machine and put on the dishwasher already today. That's hard going. I needed a rest!"

"Honestly! You really don't deserve a kiss but just as well I can't resist you eh?"

He walks over to Christian, bends his head and meets the upturned face of his lover. There's a glint in Christian's eye

"Well, naturally..what's to resist?" he rolls his eyes and laughs before planting a warm welcome home kiss on Syed's lips and pulling back the chair so that Syed can slide easily onto his knees.

"So, what have you been perving at today?" Sy says as he turns to look at the now blank screen "More handsome hunks no doubt. You are unbelievable!"

Christian feigns shock. "Honey, I was doing important scientific research. Comparing their gorgeousness to yours. It's ground-breaking innovative work you know."

"Yeah sure.. so what were your findings? And be very careful how you answer that question – your conjugals may depend on it!" Syed runs his fingers through Christian's hair and chuckles against his warm chest!

"Well, it is true that there are many handsome hunks out there, but using the specially designed 'Clarke-o-meter' infallible testing system, I was able to show that while they are all lovely, none of them meet the internationally renowned 'Syed Gorgeousness Standard'. As a result, I have decided to keep you – at least until I repeat the test next week." He looks at Syed, giving his own version of Syed's pleading puppy dog eyes, hoping he's done enough.

"Hardy har har. Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Seriously honey, why would I look at other men... I have perfection here." He smiles broadly and places his arms round Syed's waist.

" Lucky you. You got yourself out of that one in the nick of time"

" Actually, I was checking out something else on the internet but you'll just have to trust me. It's a surprise."

"Christian Clarke, you know you can't keep a secret from me. I always seem to wheedle it out of you...somehow" He winks as he puts his hand behind Christian's neck and massages that special spot. He's amazed to get no reaction apart from a sharp intake of breath so begins to weave his hand around Christian's body – touching all the areas he knows drives his lover wild.

"Not this time you won't. I'm keeping schtum and nothing will make me tell..." He's cut off mid-sentence as he can't avoid reacting to the sensation of a warm hand tugging at his trouser belt. He catches his breathe again but regains his composure "you. Not even THAT". He lifts Syed off his knees and walks towards the kitchen to avoid any other temptation. "and don't bother checking the internet history. I've wiped it all"

"That's not fair. How long do I have to wait before you tell me"

"Not long, maybe a few days only"

"It had better be worth it! Cos until I know, this flat is officially a 'no sex zone'".

Christian turns around, open-mouthed. After a couple of seconds silence, he chuckles to himself. "Yeah right. Who was it said earlier that they can't resist me? I'll give you till we go to bed, then you'll be putty in my hands and well you know it, young man".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Syed pulls himself up and looks over a sleeping Christian to check the time on the alarm clock. It's Saturday morning and its 3.25am. He chuckles to himself. "Damn that man, he was right. He knows I can't resist. And look at him now, sleeping the sleep of the innocent while I'm wide awake. After what he spent 2 hours doing to me – it shouldn't be allowed".

He nudges the sleeping form beside him and gets a sleepy grunt for his response. He blows in Christian's ear but a quick shiver is the only movement made. He sits up, fluffs out his pillows and pulls the covers up so that Christian's feet stick out at the bottom of the bed. This causes him to exhale sharply, turn and face him and pull his legs up under the covers. The relaxed breathing of a contented sleeper returns. Syed giggles to himself as he puts his thumb and middle finger together and flicks Christian's nose 3 times very quickly.

Christian opens his eyes suddenly and very widely and looks around in a panic. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something just struck my face"

"Don't be daft, I've been sitting here for the last 10 minutes and believe me, nothing struck you, maybe you were dreaming".

Christian sighs, turns his back on Syed, glances at the clock and curls up again. Seconds later he turns back, sits up too, yawns and looks at Syed "Sy, it's quarter to four on a Saturday morning. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"No shit, Sherlock! I thought you'd be exhausted. I have to say, I do think I performed exceptionally well last night, even by my phenomenal standards"

"If you say so"

"Well, I didn't hear you complain. In fact, if I remember right you kept begging me not to stop"

Syed rolls his eyes. "In your deluded dreams, Clarke, in your dreams! I couldn't sleep cos you keep hogging the duvet as usual"

"And? My duvet hogging hasn't bothered you in the past – just makes you snuggle into me more. You love it"

Syed chooses to ignore that remark "So, anyway, now you're awake... this surprise. Tell me more"

"Is that what's been bothering you? Isn't there something more exciting we could be doing now I'm awake?" Christian pulls the covers back and mesmerised, he slowly and deliberately lets his eyes wander the length of Syed's naked body before he regains his composure and looks back up at Syed, pretending to blush.

"Christian Clarke, stop playing the innocent with me. I know you too well. You are insatiable." Syed pulls the duvet right up to his chin in mock indignation.

"Yeah" he growls " and like you've just discovered that! Anyway, I wouldn't want it so much if what was getting wasn't so good."

"Stop avoiding the question" but try as he might to be frustrated, Syed can't hide a broad grin at the compliment he's just been paid.

"You're a nosey little beggar aren't you. Jeez, and I thought you were just impatient when it came to sex! You'll find out on Monday, there are a couple of things I need to do before I spill the beans"

"Oooh, 'citin'! Am I gonna like it? "

"You better bloody like it after the efforts I've put in. And no more questions Sy cos I'm not gonna tell ya"

"No? Not even if I do this?.." Syed quickly dives under the covers and grabs hold of Christian's knee. He tickles Christian in the little fold at the back of his knee and the big man lets out a squeal. Rather than taking that as a signal to stop, Syed does it again and reaches for the other knee.

"Stop it Sy" Christian chuckles as he leaps out of bed

This time it's Syed's turn to slowly and deliberately devour the naked vision standing in front of him. He too seems to take a lifetime to compose himself "I was going to say I was bad for taking advantage of an old man at his weakest point but can't now. There ain't nothing old about what I'm looking at!"

Knowing he's got him right where he wants him, Christian outrageously wiggles his hips then does a twirl. He rises from a flamboyant curtsey to see Syed standing beside him.

A long while later, as they lie quietly in each others arms, Christian whispers in his lover's ear "So much for this being a no sex zone till you know the surprise. That's twice in 5 hrs. Talk about no willpower!"

"Oi, that's not fair. It's your fault. You shouldn't encourage me."

"Sweetie, you don't need much encouraging. Anyway, I can see why you'd want to. After all, just look at me. Who wouldn't?"

Syed snorts loudly "Oh, I beg your pardon. Sorry Mr Mightyego, of course, how could I possibly resist." He punches Christian in the side, a bit harder than he meant to.

"Charming! Just cos you can't resist my physical perfection you resort to violence. I may have to punish you for that"

"What if I kiss it better?" Syed kisses the spot where his hand left a mark on Christian's side.

"Ooh well, if you're gonna kiss it better every time, punch me here" Christian points to his eyes

"and here" then to his lips

"and I could definitely do with a punch here and here" he says as he flashes a leer at Syed and points to his left nipple and then his right.

"and..."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture. I'll take my punishment like a man. Tell you what tho, this had better be one good surprise."

"It will be, honey, believe me, it will be"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is longer than I intended but it completes the story. I had to re-write a big chunk of it too. Strange to write it all in present tense. Kept having to go back and check I hadn't used wrong tense. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

A hand reaches out from under the duvet to switch off the alarm. Syed sits up and lets out a huge yawn. He usually hates a Monday morning, the start of a new week, work, stress and all those hours apart from Christian. But today for some reason he's excited.

"Christian, Christian, wake up" he shakes the sleeping man until he hears a grunt. "come on, you, time to wake up."

"Wha...bloody hell Sy, maybe for you but not for me."

Syed tuts and pokes Christian in the side. "But it's MONDAY, Christian, MONDAY.. you know... surprise day!"

A tired Christian slowly turns round, opens one eye and squints to see the excited and grinning face of his lover. He asks sarcastically "Syed, tell me again how old are you?"

"You know very well how old I am"

"Ok you're 28 going on 7½. You're like a kid on Christmas Day, waking at the crack of dawn all excited."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am... oh shut up you." Syed sniggers "You promised me the surprise on Monday and it's Monday now!"

Christian sits up and lets out a loud guffaw. He pulls Syed towards him and kisses him tenderly. "Morning, sweetie. Go to work, do what you have to do then get back here pronto by 6.30pm. All will be revealed. Do you think you can do that?" He pats Syed's head then lowers himself back under the covers.

"Very funny. NOT." Syed stretches then pulls the duvet back, gets out of bed and heads for the shower.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Syed spends the day clock watching. His mind isn't on the job. Mr Johnstone has passed him 4 properties to deal with but he can't seem to concentrate. He's started on Honeysuckle Cottage particulars several times now and still can't get them right. What has Christian got planned? He smiles as he realises how much he loves that man and how it's just like him to do something like this to show how much he loves him too. He thinks back to what they went through to get where they are now and he realises how very lucky he is. He sends Christian a text telling him he loves him and can't wait till 6.30. Christian simply responds by telling him to work hard and be nice to Mr Johnstone.

The hours pass slowly. It's fast approaching 5pm when Mr Johnstone asks him to step in to his office.

"Syed, how have you got on with the properties I gave you?"

"Erm, they're done but I'm sorry, they aren't my best work. I haven't been able to concentrate today for some reason. I'll fix them tomorrow though." He's apologetic. Mr Johnstone has been good to him and he was embarrassed at his performance today.

"Yes, I had noticed that you were a bit distracted. Anything on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Christian has a surprise for me and he's been teasing me about it all weekend. He's told me he'll tell me tonight. It's stupid, I know to get so worked up about it but he seems to have put a lot of effort into it and.."

"Ah yes, the surprise. That's why I wanted to see you"

Syed, shocked and confused, stares at Mr Johnstone "You know about the surprise?"

"Yes, of course, Christian and I had a long chat last week about it. Before you go tonight can you put the details of the 4 properties in Suzanne's folder so she can deal with them. You won't be here tomorrow or for the next 2 weeks."

Syed, unsure about what he's just heard stands there stunned. His mind is racing. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Mr Johnstone grins "Go home, speak to Christian. I've authorised 2 weeks annual leave for you. It will mean that you'll only have 8 days left to take for the rest of the year and I'll expect you to up your workload when you get back here. All I'm going to say is that I hope you have a fabulous time and it works out well for you. Now go or Christian will bend my ear about you being late"

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Walking up the stairs to the front door, he hears voices and laughter. He's late, it's nearly 7, damn those Tube delays. He starts hyperventilating with excitement but knows he needs to calm down so breathes deeply then puts the key in the door.

"Hello honey, I'm home!" As he turns round to hang up the keys on their special hook, he hears them talk and he recognises the second voice. "Curious," he thinks, "what's Tambo doing here?"

"Hello gorgeous" Christian strides towards him and engulfs him. His slow sensual kiss awakens every sinew in Syed's body, the way it always does, and he collapses into perfect Nirvana and responds.

"Ahem" says a voice behind them. " Oh, Purleeze, do you mind not doing that in company. It's putting me off my dinner."

Syed reluctantly tears himself away from the embrace and wanders over to Tambo, smiling broadly and hugging him.

"'Ello bro. What are you doing here? Sorry about that. Christian gets a bit over-enthusiastic sometimes." He glares at Christian, shakes his head and laughs.

Christian chuckles and wanders off to the kitchen, leaving the Massood boys to chat.

" Christian invited me come and stay for a few days. Something about a surprise he has for you. Said I'd want to be here for the big reveal. Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. He hasn't told me anything about it. I wish he had." He turns his head to the kitchen "Christian, nice to see you tidied up for our visitor" Syed glances round the flat and realises that yesterday's newspaper is still lying on the floor where Christian had left it and the remnants of last night's take away pizza were still on the plate on the coffee table. He bends to pick it up and walks to the kitchen handing it to Christian. As he wanders back, he continues "Glad you're here though, Tambo. You're looking good. What's happening on the snoggage front then?"

" Ha, wouldn't you like to know. Seems like since I ditched the glasses and got contacts, the Tambo man is suddenly irresistible to women. They can't keep their hands off me. If you've got it flaunt it, I say."

"Jeez, you should share notes with him" he points to Christian "I'm amazed I can fit in this flat with you and him and your mighty egos. Anyway, how's Kamil? Last time I saw him he was pulling himself up . He'll be walking soon."

"Oh, you missed that. He's nearly running round the place now. Mum's had to put all the ornaments out of harms way. And he's got 2 front teeth."

"Just like you" laughs Syed " Walking and teething before you could talk." Hesitating, he continues "and how is mum?"

"She's fine Syed. We got another contract with that big finance company on Turpin Road so she's busy. She's still doing the anger management classes. She's getting there."

Christian calls out from the kitchen "You talking about the dragon lady?"

Syed raises his voice in reply " Christian, that's not funny. She's my mum and I love her, warts and all."

" I know you do, Sy, and I am sorry, really. You know how she gets to me. Anyway, did Mr Johnstone speak to you before you left?"

"Yeah he did. I'm intrigued sweetheart."

"He's a lovely guy to have for a boss. You're so lucky. I could help with his dress sense though. When I saw him last week he had a dark red shirt on with a green tie! Hideous. Oh and those faux leather Jesus Sandals. Good God, they went out of fashion with the ark."

"Well, it's an uneven world, Christian. Not everyone is blessed with your ravishing good looks and perfect sartorial elegance"

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there from Massood the elder?"

"Moi? As if.."

Syed sits down on the couch and Tamwar wanders over to check out Christian's CD collection, pulling various CD's out, looking at Syed and then both of them rolling their eyes and making vomit signs to each other. "How can you live with a man who listens to this rubbish" "It's hard Tambo, believe me. I think about leaving him every time he puts one of those acid house thingys on"

Christian wanders in to join the brothers. "Oi, you can't talk. Stand By Me was released in 1961, that's even before I was born. You are so old fashioned. Get with the groove mister!" He slides onto the floor with his back on the couch between Syed's legs. Syed plays with Christian's hair.

"Tambo, come over and have a seat"

"Ok, just as long as don't start pawing at each other again cos it's seriously gross" He screws up his eyes and sticks his tongue out. He joins his brother on the couch.

"I'll try but you Massood guys are so damned hot it's hard to resist!" Syed thumps Christian on the head. "Ouch. What was that for? Right, this surprise! Time to spill the beans. Tamwar, your brother has been like a kid in a sweet shop since I told him about it."

"Yeah, I bet. Mum said he was never any good at surprises as a kid. Always cried or screamed till they had to tell him to get him to shut up"

"He hasn't changed much then. But he didn't get anywhere this time... not for want of trying though." He leers at Syed, remembering Saturday morning.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and with your sexy brother's help did a bit of research on the internet. I as..."

"Wait a bit" Syed turns to Tamwar" You know about this too?"

Tamwar nods and shares a conspiratorial wink with Christian.

"As I was saying, I asked Massood when was the best time to organise it and was told that it needed to be within the next month. Don't look so surprised, Syed. I _have_ done my homework."

Christian tilts his head backwards and looks up at Syed. He smiles and turns round so that he is on his knees between the two brothers. He pulls a small leather binder off the coffee table and hands it to Syed. "Here you go babe, I hope you enjoy."

Syed stares at him. He shuffles the binder from hand to hand before he slowly opens it. He gasps and immediately the tears begin to flow. He bends forward and hugs Christian, half laughing and choking at at the same time. 2 airline tickets dated tomorrow for him and Tambo to the most important place in the world for them.

"What is the one thing you are always telling me you have to do before you die? Syed Massood, you and your brother SHALL go the ball – or rather to Mecca – and I don't mean the bingo hall round the corner."

Syed gets up and pulls Christian to his feet. He puts his arms around him, buries his head in the big man's chest and cries. It's a cry of relief, it's a cry of joy and its a cry of realisation about the wonderful man standing there with him. After what seemed like an eternity, he looks up at Christian.

"I can't believe you have done this for me. I am the luckiest man in the world. I have never loved you as much as I do at this moment. Thankyou."

"Syed, my love, you may think I pooh-pooh all the stuff you talk about your religion. I _do_ actually listen you know. I may not believe much – any - of it but I know that it makes you the person you are. And that's the person I love. I know how important the Hajj is and what it would mean to you if you went. Oh and while we're on about what a wonderful man I am, the reason for not tidying up will become clear if you look over there on the bed. I have washed, ironed and folded all your clothes so you can decide what to pack. The flight to Riyadh leaves Heathrow at 9 tomorrow morning so you'll need to be ready sharpish."

The two men stand in silence staring lovingly at each other. They have so much they want to say but not with Tamwar in the room. As if reading their minds, the younger Massood gets up and heads towards the door to the bathroom and spare room.

" Well, if it's a 9am start, some of us need our beauty sleep. I'll leave you two lovebirds. Syed, I've left my mobile at home so you'll need to wake me. Night night guys. Oh and Christian? I am so glad Syed has you in his life. Thanks so much for this."

They hardly hear Tamwar and manage a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement without taking their eyes off each other.

" Sweetheart," Christian whispers as they fall onto the couch "Please take care. Be safe. I'll miss you every second you're gone and want you back here safe and sound. You must promise to email or phone me every day. Damn, now that I've gone and done it, I don't want you to go... well I do but I don't if you know what I mean."

Syed places his two hands on Christians cheeks and lifts his face so close to his own that their noses are touching. " Honey, I don't know what more I can say. You will never know how much I appreciate this and how much I love you for it. All the more so cos my religion is such an issue for you. I'll make sure I am safe. I'll really have a wonderful time thanks to you, but I will be counting the days and hours till we meet again when I get back."

They sit for a while hugging each other, knowing it will be their last chance. Suddenly, Christian bursts into a fit of the giggles

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that I'll need to phone Mr Johnstone the day before you get back and ask him for the other 8 days off. Cos rest assured, it will be that long before I let you out of our bed again."


End file.
